Seeing Green
by American Mione
Summary: Hermione misses Harry, who has been gone for nine months. Can she ever get over him? H/Hr!
1. Seeing Green

A/N: This is my first attempt at angst. If you like it, review, and I'll write more! -PrincessB  
  
Seeing Green  
  
*******  
  
Chapter One  
  
Seeing Green  
  
She brushed a tear from her eye with one hand and stroked the picture with the other. Hermione Granger watched her best friends in the moving picture. Ron Weasley had his arm around his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, and they were both waving. The Hermione in the picture was sandwiched between Ron and her other best friend, Harry Potter. The Hermione who was looking at the picture directed her gaze at Harry. His messy black hair covered his scar, and his green eyes were sparkly happily. His arm was slung across Hermione's shoulder and occasionally, he would kiss her on her cheek. *Nine months*, she thought uneasily. *He's been gone for nine months.*  
  
Hermione sighed. She missed Harry dreadfully. He was her best friend for seven years, and they had started dating at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had planned on getting married, but now Hermione didn't think they would ever get to. Harry had been gone for nine months, and every second was slowly eating away Hermione's life. Sometimes at night, she would hear his voice playing in her head. One day, she even found herself counting all of the times he had said he loved her. The list became so long, she had given up on it, but that didn't change the fact that she had begun the list. All of her friends and family had tried to comfort her, help her get over the pain, but nothing worked. Hermione thought that deep down she didn't want the pain to go away, so she wouldn't forget about him.  
  
"Herm?" A soft voice whispered at the door to Hermione's bedroom. Hermione recognized the voice as Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.  
  
"Come in, Gin. I need someone to talk to right now." Hermione placed the picture on her night stand and sat down on her bed. Ginny also sat down. "Ginny, do you think I'll ever get over him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "I don't think you *want* to get over him. Frankly, I don't think anyone can make herself do something that they don't want to do."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. She sighed. "You're right, of course. I *don't* want to get over Harry. I just want the pain to go away."  
  
Ginny had sympathy in her brown eyes for her friend. "Hermione, nobody ever said this was going to be easy.especially for you."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "Well, it can't be easy for your entire family, can it?" Ginny shook her head. The Weasley's had practically adopted Harry over the seven years they had known him. "Ginny, it's been nine months. Don't you think I should be okay by now?" Her voice trembled with uncertainty.  
  
"No, Hermione, I think if you *weren't* okay, I'd be worried. When you haven't seen someone you love for nine months, life is hard.no matter whom you are." Ginny responded genuinely.  
  
"Just checking." Hermione whispered. She shut her eyes, and she saw two tiny green ovals in a sea of black. They appeared to be coming closer to Hermione. It was then that Hermione realized that they were a pair of eyes. Hermione gasped out loud and opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry." She breathed.  
  
Ginny frowned. "Hermione, what's wrong? What did you see?"  
  
"Green. I'm seeing green everywhere." Hermione whispered drearily.  
  
Ginny placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Herm, if you ever need to talk again, I'm here for you."  
  
Hermione braved a small smile and replied, "Thank you, Ginny. I may be taking you up on your offer soon."  
  
Ginny nodded and left Hermione's bedroom slowly. Hermione made sure that the door was shut behind her. She climbed back to her bed and muttered, "Nox," drenching the room in darkness.  
  
"He's been dead for nine months and I'm *still* seeing green."  
  
A/N: How was that? Should I keep going? Should you review? If you answered yes to all of these questions, just press the button at the bottom of this screen that says "Review", and you'll get more story! 


	2. The Journey of a Lifetime

A/N: Here is chapter two of "Seeing Green"! Was the last chapter any good? I'm proud of it, and I hope everyone else liked it, too! Please review! It makes me happy, and EVERYONE *must* make me happy! -PrincessB  
  
Seeing Green  
  
*******  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Journey of a Lifetime  
  
Harry Potter watched Hermione from a distance. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. *Come on, Hermione! I've been dead for nine months! Get on with your life!* He mentally ordered. If only she could hear him...  
  
"Mr. Potter, you really shouldn't stay here all day. It will only make it harder when you have to go back." A firm voice stated from behind him.  
  
"Professor?" Harry's jaw dropped as he took in the familiar image of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's last comment sunk into his mind. "I have to go back? What does *that* mean?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. "I can only tell you that it wasn't your time to die. They're sending you back."  
  
"But, sir, my body...Shouldn't it be buried by now?" Harry inquired meekly.  
  
"Ah, *that*. Well, you see Harry, no one ever found your body, which is why we can send you back. Nobody on Earth is even *positive* you're dead." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Besides, I believe Miss Granger would be delighted to see you again."  
  
Harry couldn't smile; he had to be dreaming! *Can you dream in heaven?* The thought struck him as if it was the lightning bolt etched into his forehead.  
  
Upon seeing Harry's less-than-cheerful face, Dumbledore chuckled. "What's the matter, Harry? Too shocked to speak?"  
  
"No, sir, I'm just trying to convince myself that I'm dreaming." Harry replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well you won't need to wake up, my boy! They are sending you back at ten o'clock tonight!"  
  
Harry finally managed a small grin. "Professor?" His voice was smaller than he had intended it too be. "Why haven't I met my parents up here yet?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned, but not out of anger. He looked like he was contemplating his answer. "Did no one tell you what happened when you destroyed Voldemort?"  
  
Harry choked. "S-something *happened*? Wh-what?"  
  
"Anyone that Voldemort had killed with his own wand was sent back to Earth. Your parents are down there now. They are the age they would be now if they hadn't been killed when you were a baby." Dumbledore's tone was low. "They wanted to see you, Harry. Now they'll get to."  
  
"My mum and dad are *alive*?" Harry's voice was soaked in disbelief. "And I get to meet them?" His tone softened to a heavy seriousness. "So I get to see Hermione again, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled yet again. "She's the main reason you are being sent back. As you've seen, she's still in a high state of depression. Just make sure you don't tell her what heaven is like. Since nobody knows you are dead, you'll just have to lie. Repeat after me, 'I never died; I lost my memory for nine months, but when I finally got it back, I came back here right away.'"  
  
Harry grinned at his former headmaster.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione heard the faint chime of the doorbell. She glanced at the clock by her bed. *11:50. Who in Merlin's name could be here this late at night?* She wondered indignantly. She was in dire need of sleep, and unknown visitors stopping at her door in the middle of the night didn't fit well into her schedule of sleep.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming!" She shouted as she trudged out of her bedroom and to the front door of her apartment.  
  
She gripped the knob reluctantly and, with a sharp and irritable twist, flung it open. Hermione realized she was staring into the pools of green that had consumed her dreams and nightmares for the past nine months.  
  
"No, I'm not falling for it this time!" She shouted as she slammed the door shut. A soft voice from behind the door startled her.  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" It was a woman's voice.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't have been imagining that. If it had been Harry, it would naturally his voice. With a blush forming on her cheeks, she opened the door and smiled nervously at the woman. She had auburn hair and...*No!* Hermione screamed silently. *She has Harry's eyes! I *have* to be seeing things. Maybe they are green, but everything green I've seen in the past nine months has made me think of Harry's eyes. Yes, that's it! I am just imagining that her eyes are the same color as Harry's.*  
  
"Miss Granger? Hello, I'm Lily Potter." The woman extended her hand warmly. Hermione, having yet to absorb the woman's name, shook her hand courteously.  
  
"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Pot..." Every color in Hermione's face drained, leaving it a ghostly white. "Oh no!" She whined as she looked at the ceiling angrily. "Now I'm seeing Harry's mother! Just let me see his dad, so I can get this over with!"  
  
"Hermione, dear, I need to explain a few things to you. First things first, my husband and I are very much alive, and we've been so for the past nine months...since Harry defeated Voldemort." Lily delicately told Hermione. "May I come in?"  
  
Hermione's voice box was not functioning, so she merely nodded and stepped to the side. Lily walked inside, and Hermione led her to the living room. They sat down in a pair of overstuffed armchairs that squarely faced each other.  
  
Finally reclaiming her verbal skills, Hermione whispered, "So you are Harry's mum?"  
  
"That's correct. I was sent here by a friend of mine, Sirius Black. I'm sorry for an intrusion so late at night," Lily began with a smile, but it faded into a frown, "but I thought you would want to know as soon as possible what happened to Harry."  
  
Hermione looked at her hands. They were placed on her lap, her fingers entwined. "I know what happened to Harry; he died during his battle with Voldemort."  
  
A brief smile flickered on Lily's face, and it deeply upset Hermione. *How can this woman be smiling when the son she had barely ever seen is dead?* Hermione thought bitterly. Lily must have seen something in Hermione's eyes because her bright face quickly dimmed. "I'm sorry that I'm smiling, but I must ask: did you ever receive *official* word that Harry is truly dead?"  
  
Hermione suddenly realized that she had simply assumed that Harry was dead. "N-no, I didn't. No one did...but that doesn't mean he's alive. He would have come back if he was still alive! He promised me!" Hermione's voice shook with emotion. Lily wasn't affected by Hermione's outburst. Her green eyes held a mystery that Hermione prayed would soon be revealed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I can tell you: Harry is *not* dead. He lost his memory for nine months, but he finally has it back now. He is at James' and mine house. He only arrived a few hours ago, but he is very eager to see you again." Lily beamed at the dazed look that spread over Hermione's face.  
  
"Harry? My Harry is alive?" Hermione choked on her words. "Can I see him please?" She begged frantically. "I *need* to see him as soon as possible!"  
  
Lily chuckled at Hermione's pleading. "That's why I came here. Come with me, and I'll take you to him right away."  
  
Hermione leapt out of her chair as Lily stood up. They left Hermione's apartment together and immediately apparated to the front door of the Potter's house.  
  
The door burst open and Hermione ran into the waiting arms of her Harry.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! It really means a lot to me when people tell me what they think of my stories! If you like this story, please read my other one, "New Lessons"!  
  
~Someone Reading: You were right! When I started writing this, I had planned on bringing Harry back to life. I could never make Hermione suffer *that* much! Thank you for giving my story such a great review!  
  
~MissLexiRe: Is this a good way to keep going? Thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
~hermione_smarts23: Thanks for saying "Yes" to all my questions! I was scared myself when Hermione was seeing Harry's eyes everywhere! Thank you for reviewing! 


End file.
